


You Know Why?...

by orphan_account



Category: Echo & the Bunnymen, The Smiths
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What the collaboration between Ian McCulloch and Johnny Marr might have not been like...





	You Know Why?...

"You know why no one sings like you, Mac?" Johnny looks at Ian with glimmering eyes, the rest of the sentence sitting at the edge of his tongue. "Because they can't."

"You know why Morrissey crossed the road?" Ian looks at Johnny vibrantly behind his shades, gesturing with his hands as he spoke. "It crossed him first."

"What?!" Johnny laughs loudly, falling backwards over Ian's torso. "Tell me, how much of my weed stash did we smoke already?"

"I think we're at the end of it," Ian opines seriously, looking down at Johnny. "You know... How come we're not dosing off yet?"

Johnny leans his head on his arm girlishly next to Ian. "You know the answer to that, probably. I think we enjoy each other's company so much, the way we sort of buzz off each other, it's enough to keep us alert. Probably helped by the fact that you snooze, you know, between takes."

"Hah, yeah," Ian chortles, confirming this observation.

"Did you notice we've been going around for days, and we still haven't finished any of the tracks?" Johnny asks, not sounding entirely fazed by it.

"You've written some great guitar parts for it," Ian argues.

"Well yeah, indeed I have... It's the lyrics that need some working on," Johnny replies cheekily, but with not much irony in his voice, which indicates he really meant what he was saying.

"Me lyrics are legit!" Ian argues. "You didn't like the one that goes 'Never never never... DO DAH DO DAH?..."

"Like I said," Johnny gets back on track with Ian admirably "It probably needs some more work. Maybe you just need to find some inspiration. How do you get inspired?"

"Beauty. Just the beauty of the world... And women. I usually write after I had some. You know, after I've had a good shag." He grins. 

"What about men? They don't inspire you to write?" Johnny asks curiously.

"What are you on about?" Ian smirks. "Maybe if we're talking about David, or Lou or someone. Not just some guy from Liverpool, or Manchester or whatever. Do you suggest I write a song about you, my friend?" Ian asks quaintly. 

"Don't you dare!" Johnny warns him jokingly. "It's enough that people think some of The Smiths' songs are about me, And Morrissey's songs, too. It's a nightmare, really..."

"Aight," Ian slaps his back. "Though, sometimes it comes to me in the shower, I mean inspiration... Do you mind if I use your shower?" Ian asks.

"Not at all," Johnny smiles sweetly.

"Perfect, I'll see you soon," Ian chirps joyously. Johnny shows him the way to the bathroom, and where to find a towel and suchlike; Then Johnny goes back, jamming to himself, and he could hear Ian concentrate on the tune, repeating it a few times, perhaps adding a word every now and again - but generally it isn't going to new places, and that seemed to frustrate Ian - Johnny thinks. In fact, he could hear Ian smack the wall a few times repeatedly, and it felt like Ian is bored, rather than trying intrinsically to give it a rhythm. 

Ian goes on to concentrate on trivial showering routines - and all Johnny can hear at this point from him is just the water stream getting louder, and maybe - perhaps - the sound of faint humming. Ian reaches down to soap around and over his crotch. Usually, Ian thinks about women when he does that, but Johnny was the last person who looked interested in him - lustful maybe? All he pictures is Johnny's face, and he isn't going to fight it. He jerks himself off, fantasising about Johnny giving him head.

After washing again, and drying himself up, Ian puts his clothes back on, and walks up to Johnny, telling him he's had "a great wank". Johnny shrugs - Why me? It's like men either boast about their sexuality to him, or they boast to him about NOT getting laid. Good grief.

Ian pats Johnny's back like before when he talks, and Johnny thinks he's reading too much into Ian's actions right now. "Did you come up with some lyrics?" Johnny asks him casually. Ian shakes his head. "I can always finish the lyrics later. I think I'll go now. Toodles...." Ian knows something is missing in the songwriting process, and he knows what it is. He wants to bring these songs - HIS songs - to Will, and play them out the way Will would do. He tells himself he shouldn't be thinking about it. Besides, Johnny would be furious, if (no, when) he finds out.


End file.
